I Know What You Crave
by Sherly-and-friends
Summary: NSFW. Dom!Sherlock Sub!Irene.


What You Crave

_By: Sherly-and -Friends_

**Words: 2,440**

**Chapter 1**

_The Clank of Metal~_

"Fuck you! What makes you think you have the ri-." She was cut off by a dark chuckle from across the room. The clank and struggle of the metal handcuffs against the brass of the headboard echoed through the small London apartment, and Irene let out a small sigh of annoyance.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying this. That's no fun at all." Sherlock said, in a deep baritone voice. He was sat in a leather armchair watching Irene in an almost primal way, naked and handcuffed to the bed board. He stared at her, absorbing every inch of her, her hard perky nipples, her crossed legs, and the mixture of fear and want she had in her expression. Sherlock had never gone this far before, he had subdued his dominant fetishes until now, until he met her. He got up, walked over to her, and she turned her head away from him in the only act of defiance she could think of. As he took off his jacket, his white buttoned shirt clung softly to him as he sat next to her on the bed, making it lower gently as he did so.

"you don't know me, you may you think you do, but trust me Mr. Holmes when I say you don-". He jangled her handcuffs playfully, and leaned over her, his hand on her naked torso, and his mouth inches from her ear.

"Oh- but don't I? I know what you like" His breath almost stung her neck as he spoke, and his hand slowly traced down her stomach, making her arch her back and squeal as he went lower with each word.

"I know what you want." His hand paused around her inner thigh, and he lingered teasingly when he heard a small sigh escape her lips. The whole time his own eyes never left her body, his expression never changed, never softened or showed a glimpse of emotion. He lowered his gaze to where his hands had started to linger, and continued on with his torture.

"But more importantly Ms. Adler, I know what you crave. This, this is what you crave." His long white fingers danced in between her folds, and he smirked at how wet she was. He bit down on her neck, and licked the marks that he left as Irene moaned into the pillow beside her. He slowly rubbed her clit between his forefinger and thumb, as his eyes took in her reaction, her movements, her pulse, reading her every move, calculating what he was about to do next. His fingers lined up with her entrance, and she moaned impatiently.

"Look at you, you like being used- like a toy." She bit her tongue and moved her hips, trying to get some sort of friction, but her handcuffs denied her the action, and she cried out in frustration, biting down on her lip as she did so.

"Today, I'm going to use you in any way I want, for as long as I want, is that clear?" he whispered roughly, his deep voice echoing inside her head, as she grew mad with lust. She had never allowed herself to be used, she was used to being with men, she was used to them having their way with her, but she had never let anyone treat her like this. It was driving her crazy, and she could hardly contain herself.

"mmmhhm" she moaned in an attempted agreement, trying to hide her arousal at his words. He took his other hand and roughly grabbed her silky brown hair in his palm, pulling her face closer to his own.

"I said, is –that- clear?"

"yes-yes Mr. Holmes" she whimpered, and he loosened his grip. This is one thing he could never have predicted, never could have thought he would succumb to. The strain on his trousers was growing now at the simple thought of her submission to him. As the man he is, he had always demanded control from people, but something about Irene voluntarily giving it to him, not just that but _actively_ seeking out his dominance. The bulge in his trousers had grown more visible now at the ring of his name, and he adjusted himself on the bed, allowing his arousal to rub against her.

"good-girl." He kissed her as his hand slid into her, and she sighed her relief into his mouth, trying to take in as much of him as she could. How did he do this to her, she thought? How could this man control her in this way, make her need to be dominated? She closed her eyes in bliss as he pushed in another finger, still keeping the same steady pace. He broke their kiss and leaned down at her.

"I'm going to unlock you now, and you're going to be a good little slut for me, aren't you?"

"ye-yes..mmm-yes." She could barely understand what he was saying, his fingers were working like clockwork, he knew when to speed up and when to slow down at just the right time, and she hadn't felt so satisfied in years. Her head flung back against the headboard, and she closed her eyes, about to brink. Sherlock's fingers slid out of her, and she whimpered with dissatisfaction. His hands were still covered in her arousal, and he lifted two glistening fingers up her lips. She looked into his eyes, never breaking her gaze as she tasted herself on his fingers. The handcuffs fell onto the bed in a thumb as he turned the key, and Irene rubbed her sore, red, wrists, surprisingly delighted with the stinging sensation. She smiled.

"Your pupils are dilated, Mr. Holmes". Sherlock held back a growl in the back of his throat, and gently lifted her up from the crumpled sheets. His hands moved up her body, tracing her outline with the tips of his nails, moving across her small but perky breasts, and cupping them in his hands. Irene shivered at the touch of his hands on her body, and he grabbed her ass, pushing her against his chest, and his protruding erection. He fondled her with a careful grip, and then came the sudden pain of his hand on her right butt cheek. Irene jumped, not expecting the smack, not expecting the power. She cried out into him, and he struck her ass again, turning it a deep shade of pink. She found herself enjoying the pain, enjoying the effect it had on her. She could feel herself dripping with her own juices, and it drove her crazy. Irene raised her head off of Sherlock's chest, and looked from his eyes, to his crotch, biting down on her lip seductively.

"Kneel." He ordered, his voice steady and commanding. Her heart beat increased, as Sherlock stood up, his throbbing erection pressing against his black trousers. Irene reached a hand towards the zipper, but he smacked it away, smiling beneath his piercing blue eyes.

"Beg for it." He said simply. Irene looked shocked. No, she couldn't beg for it, she had never been made to beg for anything before; she was the one who made people beg and plead. She looked up at him, and his eight inch erection, and found herself unwilling to turn herself away from him. He was right she thought, this _is_ what she craved. Her gaze turned down in embarrassment, a little ashamed at her defeat.

"Please-Sherlock, please can I suck your cock, I –I want to feel it in my mouth- I want to taste your cum in my throat, please Sir." She could see his cock twitch at the extent of her submission, and he nodded down at her in approval. She reached towards his zipper, rather proud of her own self accomplishment. Before she could touch the black teeth of his zip, his hand smacked her own away and she grimaced at the familiar pain.

"No, without your hands ". She looked at him confused, and with increasing irritation. Her hands slid behind her back, folded. She used her tongue and teeth to pull down the zipper of his trousers, but with some effort. As she traced his erection with her tongue, she smiled to herself; he was rock hard. Her tongue sucked through the material of his boxers, and he grunted as the moisture soaked through his clothing, coating his cock. He held her face above his dick, bending over her.

"I'm expecting a lot from you Ms. Adler" He said almost mockingly, grabbing his member and pushing it down to her soft, red lips.

"Don't disappoint me." She smiled, knowing that this is one thing she definitely knew how to handle. Her lips traced the outline of his prick, licking the sides slowly and kissing his head softly, teasing him, making him impatient. She took her tongue and outlined the vein that ran down the length of his member. He moaned with lust, and she smiled and took the length of him inside her. She cupped his balls, whilst she bobbed up and down on his dick, putting pressure on his shaft with her tongue and forcing the length of him into her tight, slick, throat.

"Oh-shi- !" he panted, as he grabbed a hand full of Irene's hair and thrust himself into her throat, using her. His rammed into her roughly, deeply, forcing his way through, and she gagged on his thickness. Sherlock released his grip and pulled out of her, his dick glistening with his own pre-cum and her saliva. His eyes pierced into hers and he picked her up in her arms carrying her back to the bed, and roughly throwing her onto it. Irene glanced back to the spot she had been kneeling on, there was a puddle of her wetness on the wooden floor, and the thought of her own excitement turned her on more than she was ready to admit. Sherlock grabbed her hips, and pulled her ass towards his rock hard cock, spanking her already pink ass in the process. He rubbed his dick in between her folds, and she moaned at the friction on her clit. Arching her back, and holding her neck fast, he leaned into her ear and whispered sinisterly,

"Who do you belong to?"

'You Sherlock, I belong to you". She cried instinctively, wanting nothing more than to be filled by him in that instant. He lined himself up at her entrance, and could feel the heat radiating off of her dripping pussy.

"Mmh-and this, who does this belong to?" he said, as he rubbed his member in her wetness.

"It's yours Sherlock, please- oh God please just fuck me!" That was all the encouragement he needed. As he forced himself into her, his head flew back in ecstasy, moving in and out, slamming himself into her whilst keeping his grip on her neck, choking her gently. He could feel Irene pushing up against him, In sync with his rhythm, trying to get as much of him in her as she could.

"No" he said, pulling out of her and ignoring her whimpers.

"Stay still. Bend down-yes there we go. Don't you_ dare_ move, not until I'm finished fucking you." The word fucking created a hole in the pit of Irene's stomach. She had never heard him use it before, it was too crude for him, too unrefined, and her hearing him say it nearly pushed her over the edge. He forced himself back into her, grabbing her hair as he fucked her rhythmically. Her wetness was leaking down his dick, it trickled onto his thigh, and into his trousers. Sherlock reached to his chest, and began unbuttoning his silky white shirt, still maintaining his pace as he did so. His body was well-built, he was tall, but he had enough muscle to not be considered lanky or scrawny by any length. He hung his head back, and grunted. He had had to prevent himself from cumming during his blowjob, and Irene's pussy was so tight that at this point he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Sherlock-Sir- can I please, Oh –g-GOD- I think I'm about to"

"you can cum, when I say you can cum." He said darkly, increasing his pace as he said so. His brown hair was as messy as ever and he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks roughly to stabilize himself and to stop himself from moving so uncontrollably. He slowed his tempo after a few minutes, and just held himself in her, feeling and experiencing her warmth. After a while he could feel her starting to tighten around him, and he knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

"Cum for me" he said panting. She moaned out her orgasm, and Sherlock grunted deeply as she tightened around him, her juices working him to climax. It took everything in him to keep fucking her right then, but he increased his pace despite how much his cock was aching for release. In that moment Irene leaned back against him, arching her head back onto his shoulder, daring to break the order he had given her.

"I want to taste you" she whispered.

"I want to lick up yo"-She was cut off, and thrown down on the bed, her head hanging off of the edge, her mouth perfectly below his member. Sherlock looked down at her, and grunted with lust. His took his dick and thrust it in her, more forcefully than she had ever experienced. She choked, and smiled to herself when he growled deeply, his low velvety groans ringing in the room, as he came in her mouth.

"Oh my-Oh- GOD IRENE" His eyes rolled back, and he collapsed onto her chest, feeling the fast beat of not only her heartbeat but also his own. They realized then that they were equal, that she needed to submit, just as much as he thrived off of dominance. The two concepts could not exist without the other, and neither could they. After a minute Irene sat up and faced him, wiping the sweat from his brow and embracing him tightly. They lay there together, embracing and holding each other for minutes, not speaking, just breathing.

"I hope you know, that doesn't count as treating me to dinner". Irene said teasingly, breaking the silence that had swept over the apartment. He chuckled.

"I would have you, right there on that table _begging_ me for mercy- ",

"Twice." She said defiantly, finishing his sentence. Sherlock smiled and rolled her over onto her back, he locked his lips to her own, kissing her passionately. He was right she thought, this, this _is_ what she craved_. _

-End of Chapter-


End file.
